


The Power of a Hug

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,219Beta: @gettinjoyfulA/N: This was requested by @everythingsfan. Thank you darling for sending this in. It was a pleasure to write. Trying to power through acute bronchitis that’s antibiotic resistant. I really needed some Crowley hugs right about now. Fluff and an action scene.





	The Power of a Hug

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/171371449606/the-power-of-a-hug)

 

(GIF found on Tumblr-@faramaiofnerdwoodforest)

 

You were hesitant to be on a case with the King of Hell. Sure, you could see the benefit of pairing with him, especially on a Hellhound case, but he was a demon, and one that you, if you were being honest, were quite taken with. You already knew what your brothers would say. And you were quite sure Crowley just thought of you as the annoying, baby Winchester that always tagged along on hunts. You were sure he didn’t care for you. So, this hunt was going to be real awkward for you, great. Best to focus on the task at hand then.

 

To make matters worse, Crowley walked closer to Dean, ignoring you. You pretended not to be hurt by it, that wouldn’t get you anywhere. You walked behind them both and started talking to Sam, though for the life of you, you can’t remember what you talked about. Your mouth just kept moving but your mind was on Crowley, the way he walked and more specifically the way he looked in those slacks. The suit fit so well on his frame. You found yourself unconsciously biting your lip to stop a moan from leaving your mouth and giving everything away.

 

You suddenly heard snarls coming from close by. Good cue to get your mind in the game. Crowley could wait.

 

Everyone stopped, special glasses on, ready for a fight. The growls got closer and then Dean was shoved hard into a tree trunk, an angry hellhound growling at his feet. Sam ran to his aid as you knew he would. You were about to help Dean when you heard another growl, close to you.

 

 _Wasn’t there only supposed to be one?_ You barely had time to question it when you were shoved down hard on the ground, bits of stone and gravel scratching and digging into your back. You used all your strength to hold the hellhound back. Its jaw kept snapping dangerously close to your neck. You turned your head to the side trying to inch just a little farther away. Sam yelled your name but was currently busy saving Dean’s ass. And judging by Dean’s screams, it wasn’t going well. It was up to you to save yourself. Your hand reached out next to you desperately trying to grab your knife and end it here and there but it seemed to be too far away. When the beast shoved you to the ground, you dropped your knife and now there was no way to reach it. You really needed to attach that thing to your belt or something. As a second-best option, your hand reached a stone and you bashed the Hellhound’s eye. It flew off you, blood now pouring down its face, furious at you, it’s teeth snapping ready for the kill. If it wasn’t pissed before, it definitely was now. You quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance.

 

You took a deep breath diving for the knife just as the hound flew into the air diving for you. It stopped mid-air though, another Hellhound attacking it and dragging it to the ground, ripping it apart easily. You stared at the scene in front of you bewildered. Dean and Sam were busy tending to Dean’s wounds and boy were there a lot of them. You’d have to patch him up back at the motel. You heard gravel crunch behind you and slowly turned your head to see the polished wingtips you came to know and love, Crowley’s to be exact. You slowly picked your head up to see the King of Hell.

 

What you saw on his face, you never thought you’d ever see. There were emotions there; worry, relief, and affection. Maybe, he did really care.

 

He held his hand out to you which you took gratefully. You let him pick you up. He inspected you for any wounds, fretting over you. When he found only minimal scratches, he smiled at you, a real smile, a secret smile that you never saw before. You smiled back fondly.

 

“You brought, Juliet?”

 

“Yes, well you Winchesters have a knack of facing death more often than not and I couldn’t let you befall the same fate, Kitten. Always bring backup.”

 

“I care for you too Crowley.”

 

He was taken aback by that declaration and even more taken aback when you hugged him but how could you not? He had saved your life after all.  
Crowley never let people hug him. Ever. Anyone that even attempted such a feat was killed immediately. But you, you were different. Then again, he was never the hero and rarely if ever gave people a reason to want to hug him in the first place. He was the King of Hell, hello. So to say the whole experience was strange and unique was an understatement. Taking into account that it was you, hugging him, he can’t say it was a bad feeling, just a different one.  
He never saved the damsel before but it felt good. He was responsible for saving you, he, the King of demons, was responsible for saving a Winchester he couldn’t get off his mind. And he liked it. He liked being your hero, using his powers to protect you. It made him feel oddly happy. In fact, if the Winchesters had saved you, he might feel a bit jealous. Strange. He’d have to think about that, about his feelings for you more to understand the dynamics at play here. He was a tad out of practice with “feelings” in general.

 

When he saw the Hellhound charge at you, he froze, fear gripping him. He never even told you how he felt and now he might never get the chance. It felt like a knife was being twisted into his heart. Never did he think he’d actually care for someone, much less a Winchester. But you got under his skin in the best way, made him feel things he thought long since dormant. And you felt the same way, he was in Heaven really. He hoped that hug never ended.

 

Your hug was passionate and desperate, you clung to him for dear life and Crowley closed his eyes for a second to enjoy it. He wished he could hug back and bring your mouth up to his to kiss you long and deep but the Winchesters were watching. So, he had to pretend to hate it, to pretend to feel awkward and put upon.  
Of course, you knew the truth. You didn’t need him to say it verbally, you knew how he felt now. He cared about you. Before you stepped back, you whispered your number in his ear hoping he’d call.

 

Why deny yourself a real relationship? So what if it was with the King of Hell? Everyone deserves a chance at love, even you two.  
The Winchesters gagged at seeing you hug the King. You winked at him before you ran to Dean, checking his wounds and helping him into the Impala. You grabbed the keys telling Sam to put pressure on his wounds while you sped across the highway to the motel.

 

Crowley watched you go, committing your number to memory. He only let himself smile when the Impala sped off.

 

_Who knew he’d actually love being hugged by the right person._

 


End file.
